Good For Your Health
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: What happens when Caitlin stumbles on Harry exercising…


What happens when Caitlin stumbles on Harry exercising…

* * *

Caitlin Snow finally mobilized herself and while changing into her workout clothes, she headed down to the Labs' gym. It had been put there once by dr. Wells – or maybe she should say Eobard Thawne – as a convenience for his employees. Ronnie had even been a frequent user, but despite the room still being there, Caitlin didn't expect to see anyone inside. Cisco occasionally visited said gym, but they both knew that he wasn't really a fan of such physical activities, his body rid of any muscles a testament to that.

That was exactly why Caitlin was so surprised to see the gym occupied.

What was more, the man who was just now lifting weights was Harry.

She wished that was enough, but he also seemed to have misplaced his shirt.

So basically, Caitlin Snow stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Harrison Wells who was working out shirtless. Her eyes immediately traced the strong muscles of both his arms and chest and she suddenly felt heat washing all over her despite the air-conditioned room. How on earth a man his age could possess a body like _that_ was a mystery to her, her own feelings she'd been harboring for him for way too long only increasing in their intensity now.

"Snow," he finally acknowledged her presence, briefly putting the weight aside and looking at her.

"What are you doing?" the question was out of her mouth before she could stop it and honestly, she knew that instant that it was a stupid one, her eyes finally moving to his blues and truly, if the color of his pupils wasn't so breathtaking, she'd still be staring at his equally breathtaking body. Wait, _what_?

"Really, Snow?" He raised an eyebrow at that. "Exercising. You should look it up. It's supposed to be good for your health," he obviously teased her, amused by her surprise at seeing him there and not at all concerned about the lack of his upper clothing. Then he simply returned to lifting weights, the muscles of his arms flexing rhythmically, already shining with sweat and she couldn't help but stare at them, salivating.

She was still standing there like an idiot, so he added, "There's plenty of room and equipment for you to choose from," before abandoning the weights and moving to the treadmill, picking up running immediately as though he wasn't even tired, though she could hear his heavy breath and that made this whole situation even worse.

She was so, so gone, she decided, doing her best to salvage what was left from her dignity, so she headed to the second treadmill – the reason she was there in the first place – and also began her training.

It was weird to work out right next to him, so close she could reach out and touch him; without saying anything, so she began awkwardly, "So, how was your day?"

"Uneventful," the short and curt answer came.

"Oh. Ok." She bit on her lip, not knowing what to say next, her heart hammering in her chest and it wasn't really because of the fact that she was running.

"I guess it was for you, too, since you've been staring at me."

She came to a sudden stop, nearly stumbling over the still moving track and suddenly, his arm shot out and held her, making sure she found her footing without falling down, heat hitting her twice as strong at his touch.

"I'm sorry, Snow, I'm not good at those things," he admitted, turning his treadmill off and facing her, his hand riding up to his hair to run it through.

"What… Um… What things?" she wanted to know, her voice not really sounding like hers.

"I have been staring, too. At you, I mean. In fact, I've been waiting for the right moment to… to maybe ask you to dinner, but… See? I'm terrible at this," he sighed heavily and looked away.

"No… It's ok," she encouraged him right away, causing his eyes to flicker back to hers, the depth of his stare a little too much to take, not to mention the close proximity to his naked chest. She really just wanted…

"You're doing it again," he said. "And it's killing me."

"What?" She raised her eyes from where they were staring at his flesh and met his blues again, her lower lip trapped between her teeth and he couldn't stand this anymore, reaching out and actually touching it.

They both stilled and he immediately took his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, a hint of desire clear in his hoarse voice.

"Don't be…" she assured him. "I mean…" She started feeling all dizzy from all this intensity and the whirlwind of emotions inside of her, but she knew this was her chance. She still found it hard to believe, but she knew she needed to make the best of this moment, because truly, this was what she'd been waiting for, right? What she wanted. "I would love to have dinner with you."

"I'd love to kiss you right now," he suddenly confessed, his voice all thick and she squirmed, feeling such a need for this man that she nearly couldn't stand it.

"Then do it," she encouraged him again.

"No. Not like this. I'm all sweaty and I need a shower. Meet me in half an hour?"

She shot his perspired chest one more look before shifting her eyes to his blues and nodding, knowing this was always going to be more than just one stand. It wouldn't do them good to jump each other now – even if she really wouldn't mind – if they were serious about this. And she knew they were. This had been going on for way too long, the two of them just orbiting around each other, but never arriving at their destination. It was time.

"Half an hour it is," she whispered, not able to calm her heartbeat down, nor take her eyes away from his,

"Maybe let me just…" the words died on his lips as he moved forward and captured her own, kissing her slowly, thoroughly, making this everything a first kiss should be despite their surroundings and circumstances.

Her hand somehow made its way to his chest and then to his shoulder, gently cupping the muscle there, her fingers sliding over slick skin.

It was then that they both knew they needed to stop, pulling away from each other with a heavy groan.

"Shower first," he reminded himself as though this was such a hard task. "Then dinner."

"And then?" she prompted, but he just smiled to her on his way out.

"Then we'll see, Snow," he threw her way, but they both seemed to know what _that_ would be.


End file.
